<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Fits of Desperation by dustycottonball</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752734">In Fits of Desperation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustycottonball/pseuds/dustycottonball'>dustycottonball</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caring Harry Potter, Crying Draco Malfoy, Desperate Draco Malfoy, Desperation, M/M, Mpreg, Oblivious Harry Potter, Omorashi, Pregnant Draco Malfoy, Wetting, please read the tags!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustycottonball/pseuds/dustycottonball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is prone to having little... accidents.</p>
<p>***WARNING: This work contains Desperation/Omorashi which might not be everyone's cup of tea. If you don't know what that is, please don't read!***</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. At the club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote this 'cos I like a desperate!crying!Draco. <br/>If you like omorashi, this is for you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Draco's 18th birthday. His house arrest had just ended, and his friends decided to bring him out for a celebration. So here he was, at a Muggle club in London, having the time of his life. At first, Draco had sneered when Blaise asked him to come in Muggle clothes, to which Blaise retorted and asked if he'd rather go to a Wizarding club instead.</p>
<p>Needless to say, the Muggle club won.</p>
<p>Surprisingly, Draco enjoyed himself, even in the presence of Muggles. He found out (probably a little too late) that Muggle clothes enhanced his lithe body and toned arse, and he was free to be himself here since nobody knew who he was and what the Dark Mark on his arm meant. He'd gotten himself piss drunk at the bar with Pansy, and was now writhing among the mass of bodies on the dance floor, hoping to get laid for the night.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Draco felt a twinge in his bladder. He frowned. Did he need to pee <em>already</em>? With his alcohol addled mind, he couldn't remember how much exactly he'd had to drink, but it was probably a lot if it meant he was out here, drunk and dancing shamelessly and grinding his arse against the man behind him.</p>
<p>Speaking of which, the man behind him reached around to wrap his beefy arms around Draco's waist, indirectly squeezing his stomach, and Draco gave a shudder. Yes, he really needed to pee right now.</p>
<p>Draco made to pry off the man's arms, but he was too strong for him.</p>
<p>"Please..." Draco whined, not sure if the man heard him, but he probably didn't. The man spun him around so that they could grind their clothed erections together. The movement made Draco's pee slosh dangerously inside him, threatening to spill out at any moment.</p>
<p>"I've got to go," Draco tried again in a louder voice, pushing at the man's chest. He couldn't see much of the man's face with the lighting in the club, except that he had black hair and bulging muscles in all the right places. Draco hummed appreciatively. Just his type, but he needed to pee more than he needed to get laid.</p>
<p>"Aww, what's wrong baby?" the man asked, reaching lower to grab boldly at Draco's arse.</p>
<p>"Need to.. peee.." Draco shook his head and tried to wiggle away. He glanced up desperately. The fucking restroom was on the other end of the club! Draco knew that if he'd wanted to make it there on time, he'd have to start pushing through all the bodies on the dance floor. Now.</p>
<p>"I'm sure it can wait," the man chuckled darkly, spinning Draco around again, holding his waist and pushing back against his arse. Draco groaned.</p>
<p>He tried to cross his legs together, but it was hard to do so with the man dancing against him and bumping into his arse. Draco gave a whine as he felt a bit of pee trickle out, wetting his briefs and trailing down his leg. He crouched down, holding his crotch in desperation, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.</p>
<p>He couldn't see much due to the lighting, but he was pretty sure there would be a dark stain on his jeans right now.</p>
<p>The man took in Draco's crouching position and crotch holding to mean he was free to grope Draco's crotch as well. As the man's strong hand slid down his body and gave a squeeze, Draco's bladder cried out in protest one last time and let go.</p>
<p>He couldn't help it. Once he started to pee, he tried to hold it in but it wouldn't stop. The stream of piss was never ending, and Draco could feel his underwear, jeans and expensive shoes totally soaked through. He began sobbing, thinking of how the mystery stranger would call him a freak now, when the man's beefy hand brushed away some hair from Draco's forehead and turned the blond around to face him.</p>
<p>"Oh Merlin, I'm sorry Malfoy."</p>
<p>Draco looked up in surprise as he registered the deep green eyes of Harry Potter, even brighter than usual without his trademark glasses."P...potter?" he sniffed, bottom lip wobbling dangerously. When had Potter gotten so <em>fit</em>?</p>
<p>In response, Potter took out his wand discreetly and cast a cleaning charm on Draco's clothes and the floor.</p>
<p>"I didn't know you were so urgent," Potter whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek tenderly. Secretly, he found it hot watching his arch nemesis lose control of his bladder and having a full-blown accident in public.</p>
<p>"I told you I needed to <em>pee</em>, you arsehole" Draco huffed, rolling his eyes and giving Potter's firm chest a shove. "Well? Aren't you going to laugh at me? Sell my story to the <em>Prophet</em>?" He sobbed again and made to move away from Potter, but the man grabbed at Draco's arm.</p>
<p>"No, Malfoy. Look, I'm really sorry," Draco looked as Potter swallowed nervously. "Why not I bring you back to mine, get you cleaned up proper and make it up to you?"</p>
<p>Draco sniffed again, wiping his tears on his sleeve. "You'd better make good on your promise, Potter."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. At the beach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draco needs to pee again. This time, he's pregnant.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One of the perks of being the husband of the Savior, Draco thought, was having a luxury vacation - all expenses paid - at a tropical island.</p><p>Sure, he still wasn't very popular with the wizarding public, what with his Death Eater past, but Draco didn't give a flying fuck. He had his Harry, after all, and he loved it when Harry got all noble and defended his virtue.</p><p>Draco smirked, cradling his stomach protectively. Harry had gotten him pregnant in what the <em>Prophet</em> called "The Scandal of the Century", although they had arranged a quick private wedding before the news got out to the public. Now six months along, Draco was enjoying his much needed vacation along with his beloved husband as they walked and admired the sunset.</p><p>Harry had taken to collecting beautiful seashells along the shore. Draco indulged him. He knew of Harry's past with the Dursleys, and to see his husband enjoying the simple pleasures of life made Draco happy too.</p><p>Since Draco was too pregnant to bend down, he offered to hold the bucket containing all the seashells while Harry stopped to shovel at the sand, hoping to uncover more treasures.</p><p>Draco looked around. They were quite far from their starting point, and the tropical weather was making him all hot and sweaty. When Harry stood up, Draco reached into Harry's bottomless bag and took out a bottle of water. He downed it quickly.</p><p>Draco sighed in relief as the cold water filled his throat, refilling the water with a flick of his wand. He began gulping down the water again, refilling it at least three times.</p><p>"It's so hot," he couldn't help whining, wiping his face with a towel and holding out the bottle to Harry, who took it gratefully and drank it as well.</p><p>"Do you need to rest? The portkey doesn't activate for another hour," Harry said. They had a portkey to take them to their hotel for dinner, but both Harry and Draco didn't know where it was. The first portkey had dropped them straight at the beach, where a hotel staff took care of their luggage, telling the couple to enjoy the beach scenery first.</p><p>Draco wanted to say yes, but he remembered the childlike joy in Harry's eyes as he played in the sea and picked shells. He couldn't find it in his heart to tell Harry he just wanted to sit for a while. So, he shook his head.</p><p>"No, love, you can pick as many shells as you want today. When we come back tomorrow, they might not be there anymore," Draco said.</p><p>"I love you so much, Draco" Harry kissed him, one hand coming to rest on his baby bump. At the touch of his other father, the baby in Draco's stomach kicked. Draco smiled up at Harry.</p><p>"Me too. I can't wait for us to be a little family," Draco whispered as Harry leaned down to kiss his bump, and their baby gave an answering kick.</p><p>*</p><p>Draco didn't know how far they had walked. They'd taken short breaks along the way, but they must've walked quite a distance as there were less people along the beach now. To make things worse, his baby kept moving inside him, putting pressure on his bladder.</p><p>Draco groaned when he realised how much water he'd had to drink. He dropped the bucket of shells and held on to his stomach, trying to will the little one to stop kicking.</p><p>"Are you alright, love?" Harry asked him, wrapping one arm across Draco's shoulders and pulling the blond to him.</p><p>"Baby keeps kicking... and I need to pee..." Draco leaned against Harry's supportive embrace.</p><p>"There's no restroom around here," Harry looked around, frowning. Draco just groaned again, holding on to his stomach.</p><p>"There...there was one over there," Draco pointed in the direction they came from, cursing himself for not going earlier. Now that he looked back, the restroom seemed like it was miles away. Apparition was out of the question too; his Healer had strongly advised against Apparating while pregnant.</p><p>"Come on, let's go," Harry said, guiding Draco in the direction of the restroom. "Unless you want to have a go in the sea? Or the sand? There's no one around anyway."</p><p>"That's <em>gross</em>!" Draco wrinkled his nose. "You're such a heathen, Potter."</p><p>"Fine," Harry shook his head and wrapped his arm around Draco's waist, placing a hand on his bump while Draco hobbled along the shore, one hand holding onto his crotch and the other on top of Harry's.</p><p>It seemed that Harry's touch made their baby very happy. Draco could feel him starting to move around and kick more enthusiastically this time. He whimpered and bent at the knees.</p><p>"You okay?" Harry stroked his hair tenderly. "Want to sit?"</p><p>Draco shook his head, shuffling along in the sand and holding onto Harry for support, trying to focus on the sand in between his toes and Harry's presence beside him, anything except the fact that his baby kept kicking him and he <em>needed to pee</em>. It was pure torture, but still, his pride prevented him from breaking down and peeing behind a coconut tree. Thankfully, Harry didn't say anything else, if not Draco might have punched Harry if he tried to say any more encouraging words. Damn those pregnancy hormones.</p><p>Draco pressed his hand harder into his crotch and looked up. They were not even halfway to the restroom. He whimpered again, stifling a sob. He felt like crying so badly, and right now it seemed his baby was showing no mercy to his already weak bladder. Harry brushed his hair away from his face, and suddenly, he picked Draco up bridal style and made to carry him the rest of the way.</p><p>Unfortunately, Draco got a shock when Harry carried him without warning. Coupled with another kick from their baby and the amount of pee he was holding inside, Draco finally lost control of his bladder, sobbing into Harry's shoulder as he felt pee wetting his swim trunks and upper thighs, and splashing onto the sand below.</p><p>"Shh.. it's okay, love," Harry peppered his face with kisses, and Draco felt the wave of a wandless cleaning charm aimed at him which vanished the uncomfortable wet feeling immediately.</p><p>"I f..feel so dirty..." Draco sniffled, trying to bury his face in Harry's shoulder. "And so... useless... and f...fat..."</p><p>In response, Harry turned Draco's face gently and gazed into his grey eyes, shining with tears. "You're none of these things," he said firmly, pressing a kiss to Draco's lips. "You're so beautiful and strong, and now you're carrying my child, Draco. You're all I ever wanted and I love you so much."</p><p>Draco's response was to turn away and cry even harder. Harry was always so good to him. He didn't laugh at him or judge him the first time he wet himself at the club. Even when he was pregnant and throwing a tantrum (and Merlin knows he'd thrown enough tantrums when he <em>wasn't</em> pregnant), Harry always tried his best to cater to his moods and cravings.</p><p>"I love you too, Harry," he said in a small voice, and Harry captured his lips once more.</p><p>*</p><p>When they got to their hotel room, Harry didn't hesitate to show Draco how much he loved him all over again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>